1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picking system wherein, in order to pick up a predetermined number of predetermined articles from a rack, picking information is displayed on a display apparatus in accordance with the current position of a cart and an operator performs a picking up operation in accordance with the thus displayed picking information.
2. Prior Art
A picking system which makes use of a cart is employed practically in a distribution center or the like. The picking system includes a cart manually pushed by an operator, and racks on which various kinds of articles are accommodated. The cart includes a display unit for displaying picking information such as the position of an object shelf or the type or the amount of articles when the operator arrives at the front of the object shelf so that the operator may pick up a predetermined number of articles of a predetermined type readily and accurately.
In order to display picking information on the display unit, the current position of the cart must be recognized. For recognition of the current position, index means for indexing predetermined positions are disposed along a travel path of the cart , and an index detection means for detecting the index means is provided on the cart. The index means and the index detection means are, for example, in the form of an optical communication apparatus or an ID tag and an antenna, and a large number of such index means are provided so as to cover the entire travel path of the cart and individually index different predetermined positions.
For example, an ID tag must be provided for each of frontages of shelves forming racks, and where the system is great, a very large number of ID tags are required. As the number of ID tags to be installed increases, the cost increases and the labor and the time required increase, and besides, also the burden of maintenance operations such as exchange of a battery increases.